


A Cheap Shot & A Cheesy One Liner

by theflowerchildandthepunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Musical Number, coffee shop AU, harry is premed, im sorry, louis owns the coffee shop, nialls girlfriend is a mess, this is a mess, this sucks so bad, this whole fanfic is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerchildandthepunk/pseuds/theflowerchildandthepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was going to die. He was sure of it. He had three essays due in less than 24 hours, his first test was today at noon, he’d only had thirty minutes of sleep in the last two days, and it was 21 degrees outside. So, yes, he thought he was going to die and felt very justified about it. He slipped inside the closest coffee shop to escape the chill that came with forgetting his jacket in his dorm room and stood shaking in front of the door until a voice pulled him out of his daze. “Welcome to Short & Stout, I’m Louis! What can I get for you?” Harry looked over to where the voice came from and pouted on the inside. The man behind the counter was very pretty with fringy caramel hair, tan skin, and eyes so blue Harry was sure that he wore contacts. And here Harry was in his pajamas, looking like something that crawled out of a horror movie and an idiot who forgot his jacket and someone who could use 80 cups of coffee.”The closest thing you have to Cocaine in the biggest cup you have and a blanket.”</p><p>or the one where Louis is a hopeless mess and Niall's girlfriend holds a lot more power than she thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheap Shot & A Cheesy One Liner

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in a day and a half and I'm so sorry that it sucks and also you should know that I didn't edit it so if there's anything wrong I'm sorry and I have a shit ton of fanfic ideas that I'm going to be working on for the next week so don't expect any of them to be good because I fail at life 
> 
> I also don't own One Direction or Short and Stout or Glitter and Rain blah blah blah which all of you already know, I hope you enjoy

Harry was going to die. He was sure of it. He had three essays due in less than 24 hours, his first test was today at noon, he’d only had thirty minutes of sleep in the last two days, and it was 21 degrees outside. So, yes, he thought he was going to die and felt very justified about it. He slipped inside the closest coffee shop to escape the chill that came with forgetting his jacket in his dorm room and stood shaking in front of the door until a voice pulled him out of his daze. “Welcome to Short & Stout, I’m Louis! What can I get for you?” Harry looked over to where the voice came from and pouted on the inside. The man behind the counter was very pretty with fringy caramel hair, tan skin, and eyes so blue Harry was sure that he wore contacts. And here Harry was in his pajamas, looking like something that crawled out of a horror movie and an idiot who forgot his jacket and someone who could use 80 cups of coffee.”The closest thing you have to Cocaine in the biggest cup you have and a blanket.” Harry mumbled and as soon as he said it he wanted to take it back, he didn’t need cute coffee shop workers thinking he was insane. Because he wasn’t. Well, when it wasn’t finals week he wasn’t. But Louis didn’t even bat an eye, he just started messing with the machines behind the counter and two minutes later Harry had a cup the size of his head filled to the brim with coffee. “I call it Finals Week. It’s the strongest coffee we have, two shots of Red Bull, six spoonfulls of sugar, and is probably illegal but if you don’t tell then neither will I.” Louis said with a wink and Harry muttered a thank you before going to sit in the booth farthest away from the door. He’d flirt later, when he was awake enough to form proper sentences and wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and set up, taking a huge gulp of the coffee Louis had given him and almost spit it right back out. It tasted like failed dreams and old mayonnaise. “The more you drink it the less it taste like death. Trust me, I know.” Harry looked up to see Louis standing next to his booth with a plate covered in scones and whatnot. “Chugging it is usually the best answer. Or if you plug your nose and eat something immediately after. Hence the reason I brought food, on the house.” Louis put the plate in front of Harry and slipped into the other section of the booth. Harry did as Louis said and downed the entire mug of Finals Week and shoved half a cranberry muffin into his mouth before he was even done swallowing. He coughed a few times and felt his heartbeat start to pick up, like a butterfly trying to get home. “Oh God, I can feel my heart flying away. Is this natural? Shit. Thanks for the food tip mate, but I can’t have you getting in trouble with your boss so I’ll pay for the muffin.” Harry rambled and Louis just smiled at him over the table. “It’d be hard for me to get in trouble when I’m the boss. Eat up and tell me what you’re working on, I’m bored.” They spent the next two hours talking, Harry ignoring his essays in favor of trying to make Louis laugh as much as possible until he got a text from his roommate saying that he had ten minutes to be at his class or he’d fail his final. “Shit, fuck, damn, hell, mother fucking chicken nuts! Sorry Louis, but I’ve got to go! I’ll see you sometime later, bye!” Harry called out over his shoulder after he got all of his things packed back up and booked it as fast as he could so he wouldn’t be late. “Bye cute guy who didn’t even give me his name. I’ll see you around. Probably in my dreams.” Louis muttered and started to clear off the table they had used. “Liam! Can we get very drunk tonight and pretend that not all pretty boys will break our hearts?” Louis called out and his best friends head poked out through the kitchen door. “You do realize that I’ve been in a relationship for the last three years and he hasn’t broken my heart once, right?” Liam asked and Louis rolled his eyes. “Let me rephrase, then. Liam, can we get very drunk tonight and pretend that your perfect Zayn doesn’t exists and not all pretty boys will break our hearts? We can invite Niall and snuggle on the couch.” Louis said hopefully and Liam just smiled at him before going back into the kitchen. “Niall’s with his girlfriend, it’s their 8 months today. But we can still get drunk, if you’d like. I’m sure Zayn would love to get drunk with us too, thanks for asking. We’ll come around seven. Make sure you’re wearing pants this time.” Liam was a very demanding friend, Louis decided but then again he didn’t have time to break in a new best friend so he would deal and make sure he had clothes on when they came over. “Hey, Li? Do you think that the cute guy will come by again?” Louis asked and he heard Liam snort. “Lou, he said he’d see you later and he looks like the kind of person to Skype with his cat because he misses them so much. He’ll come, just calm your dick.”

 

______________________________________

 

He did come, but this time while Louis was nursing a hangover and with Niall’s girlfriend. “Hey Lou. Can I get another Finals Week and a blueberry muffin? And Emma wants a tea, please.” Harry had a very soothing voice and it made Louis’ headache ease a bit. Louis grunted in response and drug himself over to the machines to make their order. He brought their cups to the same booth he was in last time and overheard the last bit of their conversation. “Harry Edward Styles, if you don’t take a break and get laid; I’m gonna kill you. With my bare hands and Niall will help me bury the body. Pre-Med makes you super stressed and the best way to get rid of that is totally a blowjob.” Niall had a way with picking woman, he really did. Emma was one of Louis’ favorite people. Mainly because they both didn’t like the same people and she let him mope and cuddle her all he wanted. Louis slipped onto the bench of the booth next to Harry and laid his head on the table. “Hey, Louis. I heard you got wasted last night. Good job.” Louis waved at Emma from his spot and closed his eyes. “Wait, how do you two know each other?” Harry asked and Louis let Emma answer for them. “So, Niall is best friends with Zayn who is dating Liam who just so happens to be Louis’ best friend.” Harry hummed in acknowledgement and they sat in silence for a while until Louis had enough energy to lift his head off the table. “So. What’s this I heard about blowjobs?” Louis asked and Harry groaned while Emma cackled. “He’s killing himself over his finals and he’s Pre-Med so they’re like a billion times worse and he refuses to come out with us this Friday because he said he wants to sleep in.” Emma explained and Louis nodded his head, turning to look at a blushing Harry. “You do realize, young Harold, that you are coming with us this Friday because I’m going and I need someone who isn’t in a relationship to dance with me. I promise it’ll be fun. You can even stay the night at my place with the rest of the losers I call friends.” Louis rambled until Harry agreed and then he had to go pretend to actually be busy because Zayn came to visit Liam and someone had to be behind the counter until they knew for a fact that no one else was coming in. “Lou, just put the closed sign up and come sit down. We’re planning out this weekend.” Liam called out across the shop and Louis did just that, sitting beside Harry because it was the only spot left. “I have Niall on FaceTime, he’s in the shower but he can still hear us. Trust me, I know.” Emma said with a wink and Liam pretended to throw up on the table while Louis chuckled. “ I was thinking that we go to Glitter and Rain, get wasted, and then all come back to my place and crash until someone has to go to a class.” Louis said and everyone nodded, except for Emma because Niall was yelling from the shower. “Niall said he didn’t want to go to the gay club because not everyone in this friend group is gay. I, however, am totally down for this because I attract gay men and maybe you or Harry could get laid.” Harry choked on his Finals Week and Louis hit him on the back when he started coughing. “Well, my dear Nialler. As the only straight male in this group, we outnumber you and you’re going. Suck it up and let Emma help you pick something out to wear. Not another weird Polo shirt thing and baggy pants, it’s awful. Now that our plans are made, we’ll see you all tomorrow.” Zayn and Liam left after that, waving goodbye from the door and ignoring the fact that Niall was yelling at them. Harry and Emma went to class and Louis closed the shop up for the day because he was the owner and why the hell not? He had better things to do than make coffee at the moment.

 

____________________________________

 

“Maybe we should have let Emma dress all of us, Jesus Christ.” Louis muttered when Emma and Niall walked in the door. They looked hot for the fact that it was freezing balls outside. Harry snorted and downed his shot of whatever it was. It was rainbow and he thought it suited him perfectly. Zayn and Liam were already on the dance floor and since Emma and Niall showed up, they could leave their post at the bar and actually have some fun. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and drug him onto the dance floor, swaying his hips to the beat of the music that was pounding through his skull until they were standing next to Liam and Zayn grinding on each other. Louis backed up so he and Harry were pressed chest to back and Harry slipped his hands onto Louis’ waist, both of them getting lost in the pounding of the music until Niall and Emma decided to ruin it. “Oi, gay boys!” Niall yelled and Louis opened his eyes in time to see Emma slap him on the back of the head. Serves him right, the twat. Harry stopped swaying his hips but kept his hands on Louis’ waist and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, waiting for Niall to continue with what he was saying. “I thought we were getting drunk, not dry humping each other on the dance floor. Come on, first round’s on me!” Niall waved his hands at them to hurry them up and Louis rolled his eyes but grabbed Harry’s hand and linked their fingers together before heading to the bar with Zayn and Liam following behind them and Niall and Emma in front of them. “I think we’re gonna end up drunk but not laid. There goes Emma’s plans for us. Oh well.” Louis muttered to Harry and Harry giggled, flashing Louis a smile that could break hearts and stop wars. They got drunk. Well, drunk was and understatement. Harry tried to dance on the bar like a showgirl and Louis started throwing money at him like it was a stripclub. Liam and Zayn got kicked out because clothes were removed and certain things were about to be touched. Emma and Niall took videos as blackmail and couldn’t stop laughing. They even had to call a cab even though Louis’ apartment was only two blocks away because none of them could walk two feet without stumbling and falling over. It took Louis ten minutes to unlock his door, a little bit because he was drunk but mainly because Harry was breathing down his neck and it was doing unsettling things to his body. “Okay, okay! Liam and Zayn get the guest room, please don’t get your gross bodily fluids on my sheets; I just washed them. Emma and Niall get to sleep on the couch! Again, no gross bodily fluids on anything I own, I really don’t want to have to clean that up with a hangover. Harry, you’re either with me or you can sleep in the bathtub. Which is very small. And uncomfortable. And the faucet leaks. So yeah. You’re with me.” Louis slurred and Liam snorted at him like he knew Louis secretly wanted Harry to stay with him. Which he probably did, drunk Louis wasn’t very good at hiding things. They all said goodnight and went their separate ways after Louis gave Emma and Niall blankets they could use. Harry stumbled behind Louis down the hallway and fell face first onto the bed while Louis shut the door behind them. “Uggh. No. Take your pants and shoes off at least, I don’t want dirt on the sheets.” Louis groaned and Harry did as he said, shoving his pants and shoes off at the same time and throwing them to the side of the bed. Louis flicked the light off and stripped until he was left in only his boxers before shuffling to his bed and falling onto Harry. “Scoot over, love. You’re hogging the bed.” Louis whispered and Harry moved over with a grunt, turning on his side so he was facing Louis. Louis brushed Harry’s hair behind his ear and kissed him on the cheek before scooting closer and wrapping Harry in his arms. “Night Lou.” Harry whispered and Louis could feel Harry’s lips brushing against his cheek. “Night, love. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Louis yawned and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

 

_____________________________

 

“All I’m saying is that maybe you should just ask Harry out on a date. It’s obvious that you two like each other, I mean we can all see the way you look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking. It’s cute. Well, it’s kinda gross too but whatever.” Emma rambled and Louis just stared at her over the counter. He threw the towel he was holding at her face and turned around so he could make himself a hot chocolate. “Emma, babe. Unless you’re going to order something, you have to move away from the counter. Blondes who like to play matchmaker are bad for business” Louis said over his shoulder and Emma huffed before pulling her wallet out of her purse. “Tea. I want whatever fruity tea is your flavor of the week. I also want to watch you and Harry make out, but I guess I can’t always get what I want.” Louis rolled his eyes and made Emma her tea before handing it to her with a smile. “I’ll give it to you for free if you shut up about me and Harry.” Louis offered but Emma just handed him the amount she owed and smirked at him. “As one of your best friend’s girlfriend, it’s my job to annoy the hell out of you about the guy you like. Because you’re both beautiful and it’s like a sin against the world for the two of you not to be together. And we all want to see you go at each other. Do you even understand how hot that would be? So I’ve taken it upon myself to get the two of you together. Or I’ll just hope that you can both take your heads out of your asses and realize you’d be adorable as fuck together. Thanks for the tea, Lou. I’ll see you after class.” Emma waved goodbye and Louis dropped his head on the counter with a bang. He really needed new friends.

 

_______________________________

 

Harry came in two days later with his laptop and looking like he hadn’t slept in a week. Louis made him a Finals Week because that’s what he always ordered. Louis thought that Harry was addicted to it, which would be reasonable due to the amount of Red Bull Louis put in the thing. He brought it over to Harry and slipped into the open booth with the plate of food he had brought along as well. “Come on, love. You look like death, you need to eat. What’s got you looking all frazzled?” Louis pushed the plate of muffins over to Harry after taking a chocolate chip one for himself and Harry grabbed the closest one to his hand and shoved half of it in his mouth in one bite. He chewed quickly so he could answer Louis’ question. “One of my professors is giving the finals all over again because every single person in that class failed. Every one of us. Which means that I’m gonna have to go through hell twice and I’m gonna die in the process. Yay for me.” Harry gave up on his muffin and laid his head down on the table and Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Well, if it’ll help you can always come here and study and I can close up shop so it’s quieter. Anything to help you pass and become whatever kind of doctor it is you’re studying for.” Louis offered and Harry grumbled into the tabletop. “No, no moping. You gotta get up and write your paper or whatever you need your laptop for and  I’m gonna supply you with so much caffeine that your heart might stop. Get up.” Louis stopped playing with Harry’s hair and lifted his head up and then shoved his shoulders until Harry was sitting up all the way. “Do it, love. Come on. Get to work, I’ll bring you another coffee.” Louis did just that and kept Harry in good supply until he was finished with his paper, bringing him a tea that was meant to calm Harry down from the amount of caffeine he had consumed. “Because I’m worried about your health, you’re officially cut off from Finals Week until tomorrow.” Louis said and Harry downed the tea like his life depended on it. “Thanks, Lou. For the tea and the offer and making sure I get my shit together.” Harry said with a smile and Louis dropped a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Any time you need it.” Harry left after that and Louis decided that he was helplessly in love with the curly headed boy.

 

_______________________________________

 

Harry didn’t come in the next day and Louis was a little heartbroken. But he came in the day after that and Louis closed up shop so Harry could study, but his friends decided to show up and make it difficult for anyone to work. Emma piled up on top of the table Harry was working at and started eating the sugar from the sugar packets and looked over Harry’s shoulder so she could edit while he worked. Niall, Liam, and Zayn annoyed Louis into making them drinks and then they sat on the counter like Louis didn’t actually have to work there. He’d have to wipe their butt germs off of the surface after they left. “Guys, come on. I told Harry he could study here because it would be quiet and you’re being loud as fuck.” Louis complained and Emma threw a sugar packet at him. “It’s fine, Lou. I could use a good distraction so my brain doesn’t start dripping out of my ears and onto Emma’s leg.” Harry said and Emma stuck her tongue out at Louis in triumph. “If he wants a distraction, then give him one Louis. Do a striptease, or better yet, just go in the back and blow off some steam. Or him. Whichever comes first.” Emma said with a wink and Harry turned the brightest shade of red that Louis had ever seen on a person. “I heard talk about blowjobs. Did Emma offer? Because she might not be a man, but she’s very good at it.” Niall interrupted and slid into the empty booth with Liam and Zayn close behind him. “You’re okay with your girlfriend offering two of your gay best friends a blowjob?” Liam asked and Zayn had to bite his knuckles to stop from laughing. Niall just shrugged and Emma grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “She’s good at it. Besides, if she really wanted to give someone a blowjob then it would be Zayn. He’s the prettiest.” Zayn choked on the sip of tea he was taking and Liam had to hit him on the back until he stopped coughing. “Very pretty, but very gay. The world hates me. But it’s okay, Niall’s pretty hot too. But do you know what’s hotter? Louis and Harry hooking up. The world would implode if they ever did anything other than helplessly flirt and avoid their feelings for each other.” Emma cackled at the face Harry pulled and Louis wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. Louis sat beside Harry on the bench of the booth and Harry hid his face in Louis’ shoulder. So maybe Harry getting embarrassed wasn’t that bad after all. It meant that Louis got to sort of cuddle with him. “Did Louis ever tell you he was in his school's production of Grease, Harry? He was a very good Danny.” Liam said, changing the topic and earning the top spot of Louis’ favorite people. Harry lifted his head up and shook it, looking at Louis with a raised eyebrow. “What? I was a Drama major in college, it’s not that hard to believe.” Louis said defensively and Harry smiled at him. “Show me something then. Show me how great you were as Danny. Please?” And who was Louis to deny Harry so he groaned but got up anyway. “I just want it to be known that I haven’t done this in a really long time, so if it sucks it’s not my fault at all.” Louis said and walked over to the counter and hopped up on it. He stood up and scooted the sugar and straws over with his foot so he wouldn’t trip on them and fall flat on his face. “I can’t do this without someone to sing with. Emma, you know the song where Sandy gets all sexy and they sing to each other and it’s literally the best part of the movie?” Louis asked and Emma nodded her head before climbing off the table and coming to join Louis on top of the counter. “Just let it be known that she can damage your hearing.” Niall whispered and Emma threw a handful of sugar packets at him with a glare. “I love you, but even you say you sound like a dying whale in a blender. It was just a warning. I’m sure you and Louis are going to sound beautiful together.” Niall held his hands up in defeat and Emma flipped him off. “We’re not gonna sing the whole song, just the first few parts.” Louis said and everyone nodded, including Emma. Louis backed up and Emma embraced her inner Sandy and turned into a sexy mess. It suited her. “I’ve got chills, they’re multiplying and I’m losing all control. Cause the power you’re supplying, it’s electrifying.” Louis sang and sidestepped closer to Emma. “You better shape up cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand to my heart I must be true. Nothing left, nothing left for me to do.” Emma put her hand on Louis’ chest and batted her eyelashes, making everyone watching crack up. Louis grabbed her hand and spun her around, wrapping an arm around her waist when her back hit his chest and started swaying them together. “You’re the one that I want, oo-oo-oo honey. The one I want, oo-oo-oo honey. The one that I want, oo-oo-oo, the one that I need oh, yes indeed.” Louis spun Emma out when they were done singing and they held big cheesy grins until their friends started clapping and yelling for them. Louis helped Emma down and she bowed like the idiot she was. “Apologizes for any bleeding ears that have happened, but Louis is and will always be a wonderful Danny. Give it up for Louis!” Emma yelled and everyone hooped and hollered for Louis even though it was just a silly performance and it wasn’t even that good. Emma crawled back on the table and Louis sat back down beside Harry who put his hand on Louis’ thigh, making Louis look up at him. “She was right. You’re a very wonderful Danny.” Harry whispered and Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. He really was in love with the curly headed boy.

 

_________________________________

  
Harry came in on that Friday and looked like he was going to burst into tears at any given second. Louis closed up shop and came to sit beside Harry in his usual booth. “What’s wrong, love?” Louis asked and Harry laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, sighing in defeat. “My final paper is due in three hours and I have no fucking idea what I’m writing about. It’s a giant composition of everything we’ve learned in the past four months and I’m gonna die. I’m gonna fail and never become a doctor and fail at life and die all alone. Kill me. Just kill me now and get it over with so my life isn’t meaningless. Please, I beg of you.” Harry did beg, and Louis just patted him on the head before going behind the counter. “Just start typing, I’ll make you your coffee and you aren’t gonna die. I promise.” Louis said and waved his hand at Harry so he would pull his laptop out of the bag it was in and actually do what he was meant to do. Harry rolled his eyes but got started and Louis made him a Finals Week and grabbed a blueberry muffin before walking over to the booth and slipping into the empty bench. He slid the coffee and muffin over to Harry who looked up and mouthed thank you to Louis before going back to working on his paper. Louis spent his time playing on his phone until Harry pushed his empty cup at him for another coffee and it went on like this for the next two hours and thirty-six minutes. Louis counted. Harry also had eight cups of Finals Weeks and Louis had to physically hold his feet still halfway through so he would stop shaking the table. Harry closed his laptop with a sigh and Louis looked up from his phone with an eyebrow raised. “Are you done?” Harry nodded at Louis and flailed his arms around to get feeling back into his hands. “Until next semester, anyway.” Harry muttered and Louis grinned at him and put his phone down on the table. “See, I told you that you wouldn’t die, love.” Harry just rolled his eyes at Louis and put a hand over his own heart, drumming his fingers to the beat. “I might not have died because of that paper, but that coffee is gonna kill me. Jesus Christ, my heart’s gonna jump out of my chest and run all the way to China.” Harry said dramatically and Louis flipped him off. “Come on, we’re celebrating. We’re going to Glitter and Rain and we’re gonna get drunk as fuck. It’ll be great.” Louis was overly excited and Harry smiled at him. “Lou, it’s four in the afternoon. Glitter and Rain isn’t even going to be open for another six hours, love.” Harry pointed out and Louis deflated, pouting at Harry like it was his fault it was so early in the day. Harry reached over the table and poked Louis in the cheek in an attempt to make him smile again. Louis grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together, resting them on top of table and rubbing his thumb softly along Harry’s knuckles. “Maybe we should take Emma’s advice. Instead of going to Glitter and Rain, maybe we should go out. Just the two of us. And then she’ll finally shut up, we’ll finally get laid, and I’ll finally be able to kiss you.” Harry said and Louis moved to the bench that Harry was sitting on. “I mean, we don’t have to wait until later tonight for you to kiss me. Just saying.” Louis whispered and Harry leaned in, slotting their lips together perfectly and it would have been a beautiful kiss if Liam hadn’t decided to ruin it by using his key and letting everyone in right at that very moment. They pulled apart when they heard Emma start yelling. “I fucking knew you two would get together! Finally! Damn, I thought I was gonna be 80 and gross before you two sucked it up and just went for it.” Niall rolled his eyes at his girlfriend when she started to fistpump. Louis started to laugh and Harry joined in, both of them with red faces due to embarrassment. “Suck it, babe! You owe me twenty bucks.” Emma said excitedly and poked Niall in the ribcage until he gave it to her. “Wait. You’re telling me you took bets on if we’d ever actually get together?” Louis asked and Emma nodded. “Yeah but these losers thought you’d never own up to your feelings for each other and you’d both be miserable forever. I just really wanted to see you two kiss so I was hoping really hard that it would be sometime soon.” Emma said with a grin and Harry hid his face in Louis’ shoulder like he always does when she said things that embarrassed him. “Nice to know. But yeah, we’re going on a date tonight. Niall, make sure Emma doesn’t follow us like a creeper.” Louis said and Harry slipped his hand inside of Louis’ under the table. They’d make it work, even if Emma did act like a weirdo and Niall thought it was cute and Liam would probably make fun of him for talking about Harry all the time and Zayn would probably take sneaky pictures of them because Louis was very certain he was in love with the curly headed boy.


End file.
